Awwww Shucks
by Xby
Summary: Percy and Draco Malfoy turns out to be twins, with different dads. Draco goes on all sorts of adventures with twists and turns, like getting along with gods like no other demigod has, and makes new friends. DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS!
1. They Meet

**A/N: This is my first crossover story, and I'm not the best "Story Teller"…so uh…if something doesn't make sense, please PM me!**

**Here goes nothing….**

"You have a brother." Was the first thing my mother said to me.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" How do I manage to have a brother without me knowing? Plus, my father's the great Lucius Malfoy, and he gets mad really easily, which means he could have easily spilled the beans…somehow, he doesn't know about it…

"Yes, you have a brother. In fact, he's your twin." My mother said starting to sit down.

"Mom! How come I don't know? How come dad doesn't know?" I had a million questions, and those were the ones I NEEDED to know.

"I never told you, for your own safety…" My mom trailed off, looking back to about a thousand years.

" What about dad? Does he know?" I asked, getting frantic.

"Yes, he knows…" My mom said slowly. "And…"

"AND WHAT?!" I practically yelled at my mother, and I've never done that before. Actually, I've never yelled before at all.

My mother looked up at me, surprised, but she kept going.

"I made him make a unbreakable vow...and…" Wow my mother was hesitant today.

"Yesssssssssssssssss."

"Heknowsthatyourbrotherisn'thisbutisPoseidon'skid. " My mother said, rushing.

"Poseidon, as in the Greek God?" I asked.

"Yes Draco." My mother sighed.

"When can I meet him?" I was feeling giddy. Wait a second there. Draco Malfoy never feels giddy, especially not over someone like a long lost brother. But of course, I couldn't stop feeling giddy.

"You can meet him right now." She said, her tone hiding her excitement. "Remember, he's not used to witches and wizards, and he's a famous Demigod."

"Wait a sec here mom. First of all, what's a Demigod?" Demigod, what a weird name.

"A demigod is half god, half human. Oh and by the way, he fights monsters with swords, so if you see him fighting a monster, don't worry, he's a pro." A pro? Since when did mother use these words?

"Can we go now?" I asked. "Oh and have you met him before?"

"Yeah, I have met him before, though he's still not familiar with the thought of having a twin, and that his mom is really not his mom…" My mom trailed off. "Let's go now, shall we?"

That stupid suffocating feeling came again.

(At Camp Half Blood)

"Mom, where are we?" I looked around. There was a big forest in one end, a lake in the other, some cabins, and this huge campfire.

"We're at camp half blood, honey." My mom said, also looking around.

"Hello there!" This half man, half horse guy came up to us. "You must be , I'm Chiron, the camp director, after Dionysus. And this must be Draco, Percy's twin. Hold on, let me get him." Wow, this guy talks fast.

"That would be lovely, thanks." My mom said, looking relived.

"No prob. PERCY!" The 'Chiron' guy yelled.

As I watched, this guy holding a sword ran up to 'Chiron' and started talking. Chiron pointed up where we were waiting beside this huge pine tree.

"Mom?" The guy asked, uncertainly.

"Darling!" Mother wrapped him in a huge hug.

The guy awkwardly patted my mom on the back.

"Percy, this is Draco, your twin. Draco, this is Percy，_your _twin."

Me and Percy glared at each other.

Then we both started laughing.

Mother looked at us, and walked down the hill.

Then, Percy put out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Percy, your twin. Nice to meet you!"

I shook his hand, and then we both fell down laughing again.

I _**knew **_I was going to love this guy.


	2. The Cloud

The Cloud

"I'll show you around." My brother grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the cabins.

"Um-" I was interrupted by this girl with stormy gray eyes.

"PERCY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LO-" She stopped. Oh, I must be soooo hot!

"Who's that?" She asked, snobbily, I would think. Idiot. Interrupt my brother and me's showing around.

"Oh. This is my brother Draco." My brother said, gesturing at me.

"Draco Malfoy, how do you do?" I asked. Mother did teach me _some_ manners.

Of course, the girl completely ignored me. She went back to talking to my brother.

"So, as I was saying, WHERE DID YOU GO? I JUST WENT TO TALK TO JUNIPER AND YOU DISAPEAR FROM THE ARENA!" The gray eyed girl yelled at my brother.

"WHOA! Don't chu dare talk to m-" I got cut off again.

"It's fine Draco. I can handled her-" My brother got punched, lightly I would hope, otherwise, I'm going to kill her! LITERALLY!

"OW! ANNABETH! You've been my girlfriend for years!" Oh. They were in a relationship…no wonder.

"When you were talking with Juniper, Chiron told me my family was on the hill where Thalia's tree is." Percy continued.

"Who's Thalia?" I asked. Of course, the couple ignore me, and continued with their conversation.

"Wow you guys are nice." I muttered under my breath.

"So, I ran up, and met my half-brother, Draco." Percy gestured towards me again. Then, the gray eyed girl, Annabeth, came up and examined me.

"You two don't look very alike." She said, walking around me.

"Uh, hello, different dads!" I said. How does my brother even like this girl? This girl is like, a suspicious bomb, waiting to go off, right in front of me.

Just then, this thing went pop in front of me, and I was left staring at a cloud.

"Wha-a-a-t?" I asked, flustered.

I heard Annabeth and Percy talking to somebody.

I scooted around, and saw this person, wearing fisherman clothing.

"Hello Draco." At least this guy noticed me.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked. Annabeth gasped.

The guy in the cloud roared with laughter.

"I'm Poseidon, your half-brother Percy's dad." Poseidon said. Wow. I can't believe I'm facing a god, and I thought there was no such thing.

Poseidon seemed to read my mind.

"Of course there are such things as gods! You wizards are just too busy with your wands to notice!"

"YOU HAVE A WAND?" Annabeth practically yelled at me. "Can I see?"

"Um…sure..I guess." I muttered the I guess part quietly, so she wouldn't hear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Wowie. I'm speechless. She has a long breath…

"MOTHER!" She yelled into the cloud.

"Annabeth! Don't do that! Poseidon is part of the Big Three!" Percy hurriedly shushed her.

Poseidon noticed Percy shushing her, but didn't do anything. All he did was say Athena, and this woman came.

"Annabeth." The woman Poseidon called Athena said, looking disapprovingly at her daughter.

"Mom, look at this! It's a real wand!" Annabeth ignored her mother's look and put my wand near the cloud.

"PLEASE DON'T GET IT IN THE CLOUD!" I said, way to loudly.

"Draco, come." Percy beckoned me over.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't mess with the gods. They have much more powerful magic then any magician can do. I'm not kidding you." He added, when he saw the smirk on my face.  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Somebody in the cloud roared.

"Yes?" I shivered a little. What could these people possibly want with me?

"You must come up to Mt. Olympus, and bring Annabeth, and Percy with you, NOW!"

Uh-oh.


	3. On Mt Olympus

The cloud disappeared in a 'POOF'!

"Okay…so now, all we have to do is figure out how to get there." I looked around, expecting to see something waiting to get me up to wherever the gods were.

Percy and Annabeth looked at me like I was stupid.

"WHAT?! I don't know how to! It's not like I've been here for my entire life! Oh wait, where's my wand?" I asked, staring hard at Annabeth.

"My mom took it."

"WHAT?! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO APPARATE MYSELF TO WHEREVER THE PEOPLE ARE?!" I yelled at Annabeth.

"It's fine Draco." My brother told me soothingly. "Demigods don't use magic, but they still manage to get up to Mt. Olympus."  
"Mt. Olympus?"

"The place where gods live."

"Oh."

"Yep."

_In the elevator…_

"Uh, Percy?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Which floor do the gods live on? There's a few hundred floors!"

"The six hundred's floor."

"Where's the button?"

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU THINK A RANDOM PERSON CAN GET UP THERE IF THEY WANTED TO?" Annabeth yelled at me, while shoving a red key in a keyhole on the elevator face.

"No…." I said slowly.

We couldn't say anymore, 'cause the elevator shot up towards the sky.

Percy and Annabeth's face looked so relaxed, I completely forgot that we were skyrocketing on a elevator and started yelling at them.

"HOW ARE YOU SO RE-"

The elevator stopped, just like that.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. For some weird reason, I didn't slam into the roof of the elevator. All I did was fly out of the elevator from the top. Percy, and Annabeth strolled out through the elevator door like they had no care in the world.

"How did you manage to not fly out of the elevator?" I asked, shocked, from the place where I made contact. It actually felt very soft…

"We're demigods." Was the simple reply.

"OW!" Someone yelled. The sound sounded like it was coming from underneath me.

I looked under me. This guy had on really furry pants. Wait, that doesn't look like pants…that looks like real goat. This guy looked like he was half goat…and half human…

"Would you mind getting off me NOW?!" That sounded like a order, rather than a question…

"Um…sure…"

The goat guy stood up and dusted his pants…uh…legs off.

"Sorry." I said, also dusting myself off, in case that guy had fleas.

"No matter. I better be off now." The goat guy rushed off.

People poked their heads out of windows as we walked by.

When we finally got to the throne room, I felt like hiding behind a bush, because of the staring.

"It's fine Draco. These people never get down from Mt. Olympus, so they look at everybody who comes by." Percy explained to me.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Whoa…huge people were sitting on huge thrones. Well actually, two giants were sitting on two of the thrones. They shrunk as soon as we came in.

"Here's your wand." Athena presented me with my wand.

"But before you take it," Athena held the wand just out of my reach.

"You need to find Harry Potter and bring him up here."


	4. Wait, What?

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO FETCH POTTER?!" I shouted at the gods.

Athena glared at me. Water started seeping through the doors.

"Yes, he's in Zeus' cabin right now." Poseidon told me. "NOW GO."

Sheesh, you didn't need to shout. I thought in my head.

"C'mon Draco." Percy called from the door.

"Coming!" I ran to join them.

The journey back down the elevator took FOREVER! Though, at the end, I felt like I was being sucked into the ground.

"Why don't I just apparate you to the camp?" I asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Apparate?" Percy asked.

"Apparate is where a wizard move from one place to another place in less than 2 seconds." I explained. "Grab my hand."  
I held out my hands to both Annabeth and Percy. They looked at each other, shrugged, and held on to my hands.

I apparated.

The suffocating feeling came, again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Annabeth yelled.

"That was apparition. You'll get used to the feeling after a while." I shrugged, leaving Percy and her staring at the back of my head.

"Are you guys coming? Remember? We have to go find Potter." I turned around, and called to them.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Annabeth and Percy trudged up, towards me.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in!" Someone called from inside the cabin.

"Potter!" Potter turned around.

"Malfoy." Potter said coldly.

"Come with me." I said, just as coldly.

"Why should I trust a traitor like you?" Annabeth and Percy looked at me in surprise. I blushed.

"'Cause my wand is with the gods." I replied.

"Accio wand." My wand flew through the cabin door and into Potter's hand.

"Thank you very much.: I said sarcastically.

"One more thing, Malfoy." Potter held the wand just out of my reach.

"What do you want?" I asked, thinking about the possibilities.

"Oh, just for you to stay out of my way." He said easily.

"I'd be happ

"Can I have my wand back now?" Potter handed me my wand.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We-"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

I jumped. There was another cloud behind me.

"Ye-yes?" I stuttered out.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THE WAND WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Athena roared.

"Um…"

"COME TO OLYMPUS NOW! YOU TOO HARRY POTTER!"

Potter gulped.

Once we reached , Athena was there to greet me. There was another person there. She and Athena seemed to be arguing.

"YOUR SON IS ACTING UNEXCEPTABLE!" Athena shouted at the other woman.

"IT WASN'T HIM! IT WAS ZEUS' SON!" The other woman shouted at Athena.

"Ah-hem." I cleared my throat.

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU MOTHER HERE IS NOT BEING RESPECTABLE!" Athena yelled at me. Her voice was very loud, seeing how she's way bigger than a human.

"Wait, my mother?" I'm confused now.

"Yes, your mother, Aphrodite."


	5. Seriously?

"Athena, are you sure she's my mother, 'cause according to my _other_ mother, my brother Percy, is my half brother, and our mother is Narcissa Malfoy." I said, feeling really confused, really really confused.

"Yes, -wait no, that's not right. Aphrodite is your grandmother. Sorry." Athena looked apologetic.

Harry let out a weird sound. Somewhere between a gasp, and a laugh.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Athena yelled at Harry.

Harry cringed.

Just then, Percy arrived, with Annabeth. And a guy with furry goat legs.

"Athena, do you mind shrinking? You too Aphrodite." Percy said carefully.

"κλείσει το στόμα σας!" Athena yelled at Percy.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" That's what Athena just said…

"How come I know what she's talking about?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Επειδή η γιαγιά σας είναι Aphrodite." Athena said.

"My grandmother? You just said she was my mother, not my grandmother, and how does that answer my question?" I asked.

"You're part Greek, because one of your descendents was a half-blood." Annabeth explained.

"But-" I started.

"Half-bloods' minds are wired for Ancient Greek, which means they don't read English. They also understand Greek, and read Greek."

"Half bloods also understand Latin." Aphrodite piped up.

"Yeah, but you just said half-bloods don't read English, but I can read! How's that possible?" I asked, fluster.

"You are not a real half-blood. Γαμώ, Γιατί νομίζετε ότι είστε ένας ημίθεος;" Athena sweared under her breathe.

Annabeth, Percy, and Goat-guy shared a look.

"Did you say that just loud enough so I can hear that!" I retorted at Athena.

"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled at me.

Wait, when did she get here?

"Granger!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes Malfoy." She sounded bored. She rolled her hazel eyes at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" She retorted back at me.

"Being here with my brother, and my grandmother Aphrodite here." I gestured at Aphrodite. She gave a little wave.

"Well, I happened to be visiting my half-sister Annabeth, and my grandfather Zeus." Hermione said.

"YOUR GRANDFATHER IS ZEUS?!" I shouted at her.

As soon the words left my mouth, a lightning bolt cracked right behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, as the heat from the lighting seared my back.

"Nobody, certainly not you Mr. Draco Malfoy, will do any harm to my granddaughter." Zeus said sternly, looking straight at me. I felt tiny little sparks running across my body.

"O-ok-okay!" I stuttered, stumbling away from Zeus, and crashing into Athena.

"Kid, you're a freaking annoying guy." Athena said. "Now get out of here. Percy Jackson!"

"Yes, Athena?" My brother came forward and looked expectantly at Athena.  
"Take my daughter, and her half-sister back to camp Half-Blood." Athena said, pointing to Annabeth and Hermione. "Bring this guy here-" she gestured at me "-and take him and never bring him back again. Do you understand?!"

Percy nodded, and grabbed Annabeth's hand. Athena winced.

Annabeth grabbed Hermione's hand, and Hermione grabbed my hand.  
"Awww…so cute!" Aphrodite said, batting her eyelashes.

Zeus rolled his eyes, and took both goddesses away. They disappeared into a big room.

Percy started going out the door, pulling Annabeth with him. Annabeth followed Percy, and pulled Hermione with her. Hermione followed Annabeth, and pulled me with her.

I didn't feel like following along, so I let go of Hermione. In fact, I let go so suddenly, everyone toppled over on top of everyone else.

I started laughing uncontrollably, while the others sorted themselves out.

"Is anybody hurt?" Annabeth looked at Hermione and Percy. They both shook their heads.

"Now you, mister," Annabeth turned to me. I stopped laughing immediately. She looked furious.

"You better come with us now. IN THE LEAD. YOU HEAR ME?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes madam." I bowed. Hermione giggled, and Percy had a smile on his face.  
I pattered out of the door, hearing the trio giggling behind me.

Wonderful, just wonderful. I've made a big fool out of myself. I thought.

"DRACO!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Potter yelling at me.

"Where'd you come from?" I scowled.

"It doesn't matter where he came from" Hermione retorted. "It matters that he just saved your life."

"Wh-a-at?" I looked down. I'd walked near the edge of the mountain. I completely missed bridge.

"Oops…" I turned pink (Draco Malfoy does not turn red!)

"Okay…Let's go this way." I led the way across the bridge, and into the elevator.

Hermione, Potter, Percy, and Annabeth led to some quiet chatter. They looked like they were standing on the ground, rather than a very fast elevator…

When we got out of the elevator, a whole group of monsters were waiting for us.


	6. Getting stormed, and Getting weapons

Okay, so since I have a demigod brother, who's told me about monsters, you'd expect me to help them kill monsters, right? Well, no, that's not exactly what I did. In fact, that's the total opposite.

I PANICED!

"Percy! PERCY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

Hermione grabbed my wrist and hissed in my ear "Malfoy, you better shut up right now, and fire spells at monsters, or else."

I shut up right away, and started yelling "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I was actually having fun when I accidentally killed a muggle. Whoops.

Thankfully, the muggle was discovered later, 'cause I ran in the men's bathroom to kill some monsters and accidentally killed the guy.

Meanwhile, Percy, and Annabeth were fighting with their swords. They slashed and killed side by side. The monsters turned into dust around the,.

"Draco, come on. We've got to get you and Hermione fitted with swords, and train." Percy told me while capping his pen/sword thing after all monsters were gone.

"Coming." I said.

* * *

When we got back to camp, Chiron came trotting up beside us and said "Percy, I've heard that you four ran into some monsters on the way to the Empire State Building."

"Yea" My brother said. "That incident reminded me that we needed to train Draco and Hermione." Percy gave Chiron this look.

"You know where to go Percy." Chiron said. Just then, a something whizzed past my ear, followed by several others.

"Connor! Travis!" Chiron yelled chasing after two blonde boys.

"Draco!" Percy called to me. I was so busy watching that I didn't notice the others walk off.

"Coming." I called back to him and jogged to join them.

Percy and Annabeth showed us a room full of equipment in the big house.

"Look around." Annabeth advised.

"You'll feel _your_ weapon attracting you."

"This is just like choosing our wands." I heard Hermione mutter under her breath.

I ignored her and started feeling around. I got several wounds from accidentally touching points of swords before I found the right one. The handle was covered in leather, and the blade was a shiny gold.

"Wow!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Nobody has been able to pair up with that sword before! It cursed everyone who've held it."

Percy winced.

"Draco, are you sure..." He said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I told him, feeling the sword in my hand. It felt right.

Meanwhile, Hemione had picked out a sword. Actually, two swords. She had two double blades in her hand. One blade was bronze coloured, and the other was silver. The handles had a beautiful brown leather on it.

Hermione looked like she couldn't decide which blade. Annabeth also noticed that.

"Don't worry," she assured Hermione.

"Those are twin blades, made differently for each hand. It depends on which hand you think works."

Hermione nodded. Then she started switching the blades in her hands until she was finally satisfied. The bronze blade was in her left hand, and the silver in her right.

"Now that we've got you with blades, it's time to start training." Annabeth said. Percy nodded.

"We'll go to the arena first Draco, and leave Annabeth to teach Hermione how to coordinate herself with both her blades." Percy gestured to a big space outside with several dummies on the sides.

"Okay. How's life?" I asked him as we walked down to the arena.

"Monstery." He told me. I laughed, but them stopped as I saw that he was serious. But then he started laughing instead, which made me laugh. It felt nice, just to laugh with my brother and have nothing else on my mind.

* * *

"So, let's teach you a simple jabbing move." Percy said. He jabbed at me so I'd get the feeling, and I immediately blocked it and jabbed him back. Before the blade pierced through his stomach, he slammed my sword away, and tried to hit me on the side, but I blocked him and did my special move I call "Draco Did It!" Unfortunately, Percy moved, so I didn't hit him.

"Where did you learn that move?" Percy said in awe.

"I made it myself, do you like it?" I asked anxiously.

"I love it! It can be improved though, and where did you learn all these moves?" He asked.

"I copied you." I told him.

"What about that special move?" He said, shaking his head in awe.

"I made it up on the spot." I said.

"Amazing." I heard him mutter to himself.

"Come on." I said, jabbing at him playfully. "I want to keep practicing."

"Okay. This is how you..."

* * *

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Our turn for the arena, thanks."

"Sure thing Wise Girl." Percy smirked.

They hugged and we left towards the sea.

We sat by the sea just watching the peaceful waves, when Percy suddenly said "Let's go in the water!"

"Sure." I said. "RACE YOU!"

We ran to the water.

_Man, the water is cold. _I thought.

Just then, a voice spoke through the water.

"Percy, and other Demigod-"

"Draco Malfoy." I drawled.

"Yes, yes." The voice said impatiently. "That's not the main point. Percy, the ocean is not a bathing ground, okay?"

"Yes dad." Percy replied, getting himself up. He was soaking wet.

Then, the water threw us out (literally) and in the middle of a sword fight in the arena.

"Hey Wise girl. Catch!" Percy threw something at Annabeth. "I thought you might like it.

Annabeth caught it and gasped.

"I LOVE IT PERCY!" Annabeth threw her arms out and hugged Percy. Percy hugged her back.

"What is it?" Hermione and I asked, curious.

We looked in Annabeth's hand and saw something beautiful...


	7. Long conversations

**A/N: I'm just going to clarify why Draco's so nice. At camp, I'm going to make him be nice, because he is a quarter (?) demigod, so he's probably going to revisit the camp when he grows older, so he's going to have to show his true nature which I'm pretty sure JK Rowling didn't say in the book, so I made him nice as his true nature. But when he gets back to Hogwarts, he's going to be Malfoy, not Draco. If I confused anybody, please PM me and tell me the part you're confused about and I'll try to explain better. Thanks. Virtual cookies anyone? (I made real ones today! SO HAPPY! :D) (::) - Cookie! BTW I have this obsession with the bar thing so if you see one out of place, please ignore it. I'm trying to put one where ever it needs, (or sort of needs!) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

That something beautiful was a pearl. It was the biggest, shiniest, pearliest pearl I have ever seen, considering the amount of pearls I've seen in my life.

I heard Hermione gasp.

_Maybe I should...Nah, she's a mudblood. _I thought. Then lightning blasted the ground behind me. Everyone around me shrieked. I sighed.

"_ ." _A voice rumbled in my head.

_"Yes?" _I replied.

_"Do not call my granddaughter a mudblood." _Zeus said in my head.

_"Yes, sir." _I said.

_"Are you mocking me Mister?"_

_"No, no, I would never do that!"_

_"You better not. You could be fried to bits right now if I wasn't in a cheerful mood." _ I glanced at the sky. All I could see was blue and clouds.

_"I would never do that!"_

_"Good. Now swear on the River Styx that you'll never call my granddaughter a mudblood again or I'll blast you to pieces this instant."_

_"I solemnly swear that I will never call Hermione Granger a mudblood."_

_"Good. I sense you think differently about Hermione, don't you?"_

_"Um..."_

_"Oh come'on, admit it."_

_"Oh, fine! She's really pretty. HAPPY NOW?!" _Thunder rumbled, and I realized everyone was staring at me...

"Mental conversation with Zeus, keep going with what you were doing before." I said to the group. Then I walked off towards the Poseidon where Percy stayed so I can get a bit of privacy with the mental conversation with Zeus.

_"Yeah, she's a pretty one. Also a very knowledgeable one." _Zeus said while I was walking towards the cabins.

_"Well that explains why she's my daughter doesn't it?" _A female voice butted in.

_"Athena!" _Zeus scolded. _"How many times have I told you not to interrupt my conversation with mortals?"_

_"Sorry dad, but this conversation involved my daughter." _Athena said.

_"Won't they make a great couple?" _Another voice butted in.

I threw open the cabin door, and closed it. Then I sat on the bed opposite of Percy's while listening to the gods' argument in my head.

_"Aphrodite!" _Both Zeus and Athena scolded her.

_"Why were you listening to our conversation?" _Zeus asked.

_"Because I detected love in it! Now, Draco" _Aphrodite turned to me (mentally) _"A good way to attract a girl is to be yourself, and just go with the flow. If she doesn't like you because of what you did to her, you should befriend her and gradually she'll give you a chance." _She advised.

_"Thanks Aphrodite." _I said gratefully.

_"Now I must go. I detect another conversation about love. Also, Zeus and Athena are glaring at me (mentally of course.)" _I felt her presence leave.

_"Unfortunately, she is right, I will help guide her to you." _Athena said.

_"Hmm...I never thought you'd be interested in love, Thenie." _Zeus said, using the nickname Athena hated so much.

_"Yeah, well Draco looks like a interesting person. He could get smarter with some help." _I resisted the urge to say something to Athena.

_"Okay. Well, gotta get a thunderstorm going in the Amazon. See ya." _With that, Zeus left my mind. I felt Athena leave right after. Then, I realized I was exhausted. I fell asleep on the bed until Percy woke me up for Dinner. Yum.

"What's for dinner Perce?" I asked while we strolled to the dining place.

"Anything." He replied, searching for something on my face.

"ANYTHING?!" I asked, surprise engulfing my face.

"Yep." Percy laughed. I guess he got what he was searching for.

"For dinner, the food appears on your plate when you ask for it. You're drinks too. BUT, there is a special thing you must do. You must sacrifice part of you food in the fire for the gods. You can choose any or all of them." He told me.

_Phew, lots of things to remember at camp, even more than at Hogwarts..." _ I thought.

_"Better get use to it punk." _A voice said in my head.

"You are?" I asked out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Guy in my head." I said pointing to my head.

_"Who are you?" _I asked again.

_"Ares, duh." _Uh-oh, four gods in my head...It's going to be a tiring day.

_"Since I'm unwanted, I'll go now." _And he left me.

By the time our mental conversation ended, we had reached the dining place. The first thing I noticed was a huge crack on the floor that seemed to go down.

"What's that?" I wondered out loud.

"That's the crack Nico Di'Angelo made when I returned from a quest where his sister died and he took the bad news by destroying the skeletons that invaded us and made her die to the underworld. That's where they disappeared." Percy looked a the crack sadly.

"Oh." I said as we sat down at the Poseidon table.

"Yeah." Percy replied.

Percy stood up again when he asked for his food.

"Where you going?" I asked, starting to dig into my food.

"The fire pit, remember?" Percy gestured to a fire merrily burning in the middle of the tables.

"Oh. OH YEAH!" I completely forgot about that bit. I decided to sacrifice my food to Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Morpheus, the sleep god, and Iris, the Rainbow Goddess, so she doesn't make anymore clouds appear in front of me like that.

I whispered my thanks and sat back down at the Poseidon table.

Hermione, Harry, Annabeth, and Percy were there already.

"Hermione, can I speak to you down by the beach after dinner?" I whispered in her ear.

"Sure." Hermione said, though she did look suspicious.

Harry looked at me strangely. Annabeth and Percy just carried on chatting, and didn't seem to care.

* * *

_**(After Dinner)**_

I walked as soon as dinner ended. Hermione went back to her cabin (s) to get something.

While I walked, I thought about what I was going to say to her. I can't just blurt out that I like her.

I sat down on the beach looking out towards the ocean, and watching the sun sink lower.

"Yes? You wanted to see me?" A very puffy Hermione said to me.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot at Hogwarts. Can we start over?" I asked.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" She asked.

"I swear on the River Styx."

"Fine, I'll give you a chance. How do we start over?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Like this." I smirked and stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

**A/N: I originally had a lot more done...but most of was too early, so I didn't put it in. Feel free to guess!**

**-Xby**


	8. Books

**A/N: I adopted the shaking hand thing from Bonniebonbon's story True Colours chapter 7. Thanks Bonbon. Anyways...**

"So, uh, what do we do now?"

"Blimely Granger, I thought you were the smartest witch of our age..." I said, jokingly. Obviously Zeus didn't get the JOKING part, so he decided to bast a lightning bolt right behind me.

"OW! ZEUS!" I yelled at the sky while rubbing my back. I glanced at Hermione. She was watching me, amused.

_"I was only joking with you!"_ Zeus told me in my mind.

_"Anyways, I knew you were joking with my granddaughter. I had to beat my record of blasting people with lightning right behind them in a day...My record was 2. Now it's three! You better watch your back Malfoy. I can strike you ANY TIME! WAHAHAHA!" _And Zeus left.

"What did you do to offend Zeus?" Hermione asked me.

"I didn't do anything! Remember how I said 'Blimely Granger, I thought you were the smartest witch of our age..."? I said. "Well Zeus decided to use that as an excuse-"

Another bolt just missed me. I moved and continued talking like nothing happened.

"-to blast the ground behind me with a lightning bolt just to beat his record!" Another bolt hit the ground behind me. "You know, this bolt thing is actually not that annoying now, right?"

"Yep. I can tell by how the lightning is attacking the ground behind you and you aren't reacting to it." Hermione said, stiffling a laugh.

Finally, she couldn't hold it any longer. She started laughing hard. But something happened and the laugh fell from her and on to the ground (LITERALLY! The laugh looked like a spider! It crawled and disappeared!)

That something was Zeus blasting lightning at me from all sides, except he wasn't trying to hit me. He literally surrounded me with lightning...I was in this crazy lightning tube that went all the way up to the clouds. Then I started rising.

_"Zeus! ZEUS!" _I yelled in my head. No reply. _"Gosh, where are you when I need you?" _I thought angrily.

_"I'm right here!" _Zeus said in my head.

_"Well, WHERE AM I GOING?!" _I yelled.

_"UP TO MOUNT OLYMPUS!" _Zeus hollered back. His voice was a lot louder than usual, so I got a headache with grew with each sound that came out of his mouth.

_"Why, am I going up there." _My voice was dangerously calm. Even Zeus noticed that. He knew something about me which I didn't know. I felt him thinking about it, and worrying about whether to tell me or not. I couldn't find out that something. He wasn't thinking it.

_"You're going up there because Athena requested so, and I need to fire more lightning bolts at you." _Zeus told me seriously.

_"..." _I rolled my eyes. By now, I had almost reached the end of the lightning tube/tunnel thing.

I waited for the tunnel to end (I didn't even have to do anything except float!) and climbed out, while getting shocked a couple of times.

Walking down the lane to the Throne Room, I found a book called "Twilight". I put it in my pocket (magically enlarged) thinking that I'll give it to Athena to give back to whoever lost it and kept going. Then, I found a book called "Unfamiliar Magic." I put that book in my pocket.

THEN, I found the book "Once Upon A Curse" and put that into my pocket.

I heard a clank and saw that it was a gate closing. There was a sign at the gate. "If you have picked up a book. You must read it. If you didn't , knock on the gate three times and say "I've never picked up a book." Do not bother lying. Signed, Zeus. P.S. No time will pass while you're here."

"Awesome! Hermione would love this place!" I said to myself. So, I found a comfortable place and started reading my first book "Once Upon A Curse." It was about a girl whose family's females cannot touch a flower or their beauty and youngness will disappear. Or so says the book's summary.

* * *

Half way through the book, I got thirsty, so I wished for a glass of water.

Immediately, a glass appeared, suspended in mid-air.

I grabbed the glass and gulped down all the water in there.

As soon as I put the glass down, it disappeared. Since I wasn't thirsty anymore, I thought a bit.

_If I could wish for something, I bet I can do anything! _And so, I began to wish;

_"I wish I had a bed that I could lie on to read!"_

_"I wish I had an apple to eat!"_

_"I wish I had an Ice Cream Cone!"_

Everything I wished for appeared suspended in mid-air. As soon as I touched them, they fell to earth, which meant my ice cream cone splattered and disappeared, my apple got dirty and also disappeared, so I re-wished the ice cream, and decided to eat the apple later, so I wished for jelly instead,

The ice cream cone was huge. It was full of every flavor, and it never melted.

I got back to reading my books, happy with my jelly and ice cream. Everything was fine until the book "Twilight"...somehow, I just couldn't read it.

_"I wish I have finished the book Twilight already!" _I yelled in my head. That wish came true.

I went to the gate, leaving all my wished for stuff behind me, and left (the gate was open).

Continuing my stroll through Olympus, I looked around to see goat people-satyrs, I think they're called- and other minor gods and goddesses doing stuff.

I got to the throne room to see Athena and Zeus arguing over something.

"He has the right to know!" Athena told her father.

"It's too powerful for such a young boy!" Zeus shot back.

"So?!"

"What should I know?" I asked, interrupting their argument.

"Well Zeus here doesn't want you to know the power you've had since your birth!" Athena told me.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE MIGHT WIELD IT THE WRONG WAY!" Zeus yelled.

"WELL, I'M TELLING HIM AND THAT'S THAT!" Athena yelled back.

"You have the power to..."

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! My favourite. I already Draco's power is. You can guess if you want. It's pretty easy to figure out! :)**


	9. Wow, just wow

**A/N: One of my readers has brought up the subject of how long Hermione and Harry have been at camp. Harry has been at camp since he started Hogwarts, because he's a powerful demigod, (son of Zeus). Hermione has been at camp since she met Harry, 'cause Harry immediately sensed that there was something pretty powerful in her that was like him, and also because she was knowledgeable, so he had the suspicion she was the daughter of Athena. Turns out, she was because when he brought her back to camp at Christmas (Ron went home), Athena claimed her right there and then.**

"...power is Mind controlling." Athena glared at her dad.

"How do I do that? I've never did it before!" I told her, trying to mind control Zeus.

"You have to focus. Look directly at the person. make sure they're staring at you in the eye." Athena directed. "Then you'll roll your eyes around, and around. You'll be good at it since you have the power to mind control." Athena said quickly before I could protest that I couldn't do it very well.

"Yes, now try it on Zeus." Athena said, staring daggers at Zeus.

"WHY ME?!" Zeus protested, pouting.

"Daaad." Athena said, holding back her giggles. I could barely hold back my laughter. Zeus looked so funny!

"Fine. But you owe me after." Zeus said pointing a finger at Athena.

"Whatever. Just get to work." Zeus shrugged and looked at me.

I started rolling my eyes. IT WORKED! Zeus was hypnotized.

"What do I do now?" I asked Athena.

"Keep rolling your eyes, and command him to do something." She told me.

I started to speak.

"Wait. Before you say something, you must continue rolling your eyes for 5 minutes so he is completely under your control and cannot break free." Athena hastily added.

* * *

**_(A few minutes later)_ **

"Zeus, I command you to do the chicken dance." Zeus stood up and started doing the chicken dance.

Athena started laughing. I held back my laughter, just in case.

"Hypnotizing is the first step of mind-controlling. Once you get more powerful, you can just control them by yourself. You must find the way yourself. Everyone is different." Athena said between giggles.

I nodded, and freed Zeus from his torture-just as a lady poof-ed into the throne room.

"Zeus! Zeus!" She yelled, shaking him, not noticing me or Athena.

"What, WHAT?!" He hollered back.

"It's my daughter. She-" The lady faltered.

"She what?" Athena gently asked.

The lady turned around and seemed to see her for the first time. She ran to Athena, leaving a bewildered Zeus behind.

"My daughter Linda! She's been-she's been-" The lady faltered again and began crying.

"Sit down Nike, and calm down." Athena made two chairs appear out of nowhere.

"My daughter is in HOGWARTS!" She said, wailing. "And Voldemort is about rise!"

I flinched when she said that name.

"What's your daughter's name?" Athena asked. "We'll ask the three from Hogwarts to go look for her."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" The Goddess Nike said. "Her name is Nina Wilson, and she's going to be in first year!"

_Uh-oh. Lord Voldemort doesn't care if the people are in the lower years or not! I must pretend to be in Voldemort's army...and destroy him! _I thought to myself.

"Draco, since the school year starts in a few days, I'll need you, Hermione, and Harry to look for Nina." Athena directed. "Now go tell Hermione and Harry."

As soon as I put my foot down outside, a whirl wind pulled me up and set me down next to Hermione, who was still sitting on the beach. If luck would have it, Harry was there too, except Percy and Annabeth were both there as well.

"Percy." He looked at me and I looked towards the cabins, and back at him. He nodded slightly and said, "C'mon Annabeth. Gotta show you something." I gave him a little smile and turned my attention on Harry and Hermione.

"Guys, we have a quest at Hogwarts." I announced.

"What quest? Why haven't I heard about it?" Hermione fired questions at me.

"I just got this quest." I told them all about what happened after I left in the Lightning tube.

* * *

"...And Athena gave me this quest. Since it's our last year, we're going to have to work hard. Any plans Granger? Oh yeah, I forgot, we should split up. You and Harry, me by myself, since I'm in Slytherin. Plus Potter here is the hero. He shouldn't be working with a dementor. By the way.." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'm not going to be on Voldemort's side, but on yours, except I'm going to look like I am on his side. Yes?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"I think we should wait until the first years are sorted. You said she's going to be in first year, right Malfoy?" Hermione looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded.

"Once she's sorted, we'll know what she looks like, and what house she's in. Then we can find her, befriend her enough to let her come to camp during Christmas, like how Harry got me here." Hermione looked at Harry pointedly.

"Yeah sure. I like the plan, you Malfoy?" Harry looked at me.

"Fine by me."

* * *

_**(The next few days were busy. Everyone was packing for the school year. Hermione, Harry, and Draco are going to Apparate to station 9 3/4 with their luggage which was in their charm bracelet that Athena made for them so they can summon anything they want or shrink stuff and put it in the bracelet. The boys bracelets were invisible to everyone but them, and Hermione, and all those other half-bloods. Hermione's was a charm bracelet were exactly like the boys, except hers could be seen by**_** _anybody)_ **

"Bye!" Hermione, Harry, and me waved to everybody who was either staying at the camp permanently, or going home.

Soon after mostly every strawberry van left, we apparated to station 9 and 3/4. I went off to join Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin section of the train. Harry and Hermione went off to the Gryffindor side of the train.

But as soon as I sat down, I thought of something, but Crabbe and Goyle were in the way. I decided to wait until the lady with the cart came and locked Crabbe and Goyle out.

I Iris messaged Harry and Hermione. Unfortunally, Weasley was there. As soon as Hermione and Harry saw the message, Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear and Harry left with Weasley.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, our plan has a hole in it. Where will we meet? I can't just go to your common room, and you guys can't come over either." I said in a rush.

"I know, I've thought about that. Do you want to meet in the Room Of Requirements? We can meet every Saturday at 10:00 PM unless it's because you have detention. Emergency meetings must be Iris Messaged right away. No replying though." At this point, Hermione looked at me sternly, like Mcgonagall.

"Okay, I'm fine with it. What about Harry?" I asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. If not, I'll make him be fine with it." She told me. I laughed.

"Sure. Gotta go. Crabbe and Goyle are pounding on the doors." I told her seriously.

I slashed through the Iris Message and opened the lock.

"Oye, what happened." Crabbe grunted.

"You must of locked yourselves out. Now excuse me, I need to change into my robes." I drawled, shutting the door once again.


	10. The Truth, and Nothing But the Truth

When we got to Hogwarts, we did our usual procedure with Hagrid shouting "First years over here!" And the older years climbing into carriages pulled by Therashals and left towards the castle.

**(A/N: I don't know how to spell Therashals but I think you get the idea (?))**

Crabbe, Goyle and me crowded into one carriage (they were to big for another person to get one, although Pansy tried.)

"Oye, Crabbe, move over." I drawled.

Crabbe moved over and squashed himself in the corner.

Once we got to the castle, we sat down at our tables. While passing my table, Hermione dropped a note in front of me. Goyle, who was sitting next to me tried to grab it.

"Goyle, hasn't anyone taught you manners?" I drawled as slowly as possible, pretending to enjoy Goyle's embarrassment, fingers aching not to open the note.

When I finally got to open the note, it was Hermione telling me that if Nina was to be in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, they would go and find her because Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors don't like mixing with Slytherins. If she was to be in Slytherin, I was to befriend her.

That was all fine by me.

Suddenly, the chatter died. The first years had begun to come in one by one.

They waited in a line while Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on it's stool.

The sorting hat started to sing. The first years looked bewildered.

_In times of old, when I was new,_  
_And Hogwarts barely started,_  
_The founders of our noble school_  
_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal,_  
_They had the selfsame yearning_  
_To make the world's best magic school_  
_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_  
_The four good friends decided._  
_And never did they dream that they_  
_Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_  
_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_How could such friendships fail?_  
_Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
_Whose ancestry's purest."_  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
_With brave deeds to their name."_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_  
_When first they came to light._  
_For each of the four founders had_  
_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_  
_For instance, Slytherin_  
_Took only pure-blood wizards_  
_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
_While the bravest and the boldest_  
_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_  
_and taught them all she knew,_  
_Thus, the houses and their founders_  
_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_for several happy years,_  
_but then discord crept among us_  
_feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four_  
_had once held up our school_  
_now turned upon each other and_  
_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_must meet an early end._  
_what with dueling and with fighting_  
_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_  
_when old Slytherin departed_  
_and though the fighting then died out_  
_he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_  
_were whittled down to three_  
_have the Houses been united_  
_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_and you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_  
_listen closely to my song:_  
_though condemned I am to split you_  
_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_  
_and must quarter every year_  
_still I wonder whether sorting_  
_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_the warning history shows,_  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_  
_or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you..._  
_let the Sorting now begin_

The whole great hall shuffled anxiously at the sorting hat's song.

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and started reading off the list of names.

"**Jason Aconimal**"

**HUFFLEPUFF**

"**Abagail** **Bones**"

**HUFFLEPUFF**

And so on until...

"**Linda Nina Wilson**"

I sat up straighter, and watched as she walked towards the sorting hat nervously.

She sat on the stool for quite some time until the hat suddenly yelled

**GRYFFINDOR**

I excused myself to go to the bathroom and Iris Messaged Hermione.

"Well, looks like I can't do anything." I told her. "She's in your house."

I slashed through the message, but not before hearing Snape say the new Head Boy and Girl.

"-Head boy will be Draco Malfoy, and Head girl will be Hermione Granger."

Gasps were heard around the hall.

I quickly walked to the great hall, but not before being pelted with makeup.

"PEEVES!" I groaned.

"Well, Mr. Grandson of Aphrodite, I know your Great aunts like decorating your cabin with perfume, so I decided you should be pelted with that stuff today. HA!" Peeves said, rolling around in the air laughing.

"Well Peeves, FIRST, I DON'T LIVE IN THE APHRODITE CABIN, SECOND, I DON'T LIKE MAKEUP. HAPPY?" I kept my cool and vanished the makeup.

"By the way, how do you know about this stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, simple, I'm the son of Hermes!" He said between giggles. Rolling into the walls, he disappeared.

"That explains why he loves to play pranks on other people." I mumbled to myself thinking of Conor and Travis Stoll.

I suddenly thought about how Snape announced the Head Boy and Girl. He was probably looking for them now.

As I entered the Great Hall, I saw that the food was already on the table. All was well except on thing. I saw Hermione and Harry looking for it too.

I saw Hermione approaching Snape and I got myself over there quick since Snape didn't like Gryffindors. Turns out I didn't need to hurry over there.

"-Need a fire to burn food sir." I heard her say.

" Draco, was that what you needed too?" Snape turned to me.

I nodded.

"Luckily, I'm a demigod too. Demigod son of Hebe, goddess of youth." Snape told us grandly.

"How old are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I'm one hundred and one next January." He told us seriously.

"Wait, what? You can't live that old! That's against the law!" Hermione said, referring to some Godly law.

"Us children of Hebe can live up to 5000 years old, but still look like we're 10." Snape informed us.

"Seriously? What about Lily Evans? You grew up with her!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We'll talk about this later." Snape told her. You could see the sadness in his eyes. "Burn your food here, and interrupt me a lot in class." He gestured to a fire pit which non-demigods could see and feel and winked at us.

"Why-oh!" Hermione said, and started scraping her food into the fire. She then left and made Harry sacrifice his food. I followed suit.

* * *

_**(The next day in Potions class. Snape was teaching the class how to make an invisibility potion)**_

"And so, that's how you make an invisibility potion." Snape finished saying as soon as class ended.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, don't forget to meet me in detention today." He said while we were packing.

"Yes Professor." We answered.

The day passed by quickly and soon it was time for us to go to Detention.

"What do you think Snape would make us do?" Harry whispered anxiously.

"I'm not sure." Hermione mumbled.

"Obviously he's going to te-OW!" I rubbed my stomach.

"Why did you elbow me?!" I yelled.

She didn't answer. We were already at Snape's office.

"Come on in." Snape bowed and gestured for us to come in.

"What the..." Harry said numbly.

"Ms. Granger, to answer your question from before. Me and Lily did grow up together, except I was 90 at that time. I made myself to 10 years old when I met her, and made up many things, like how I love her." Snape explained.

"What?! Then why are there rumors that you love her?" Harry asked.

"I did like her, except not that way. I love her like I would like my own children. This is why I never had a partner or children." Snape said sadly. "I created that argument with her on purpose. I wouldn't let her marry me because I didn't want her to be attacked by monsters everyday."

"Oh." Was all Harry could manage.

"She discovered my true heritage when Zeus visited her, and never got a chance to confront me before You-Know-Who killed her." He looked at Harry.

"All those years I wanted to protect you, I had to pretend to harm you. I never liked Slytherins better than Gryffindors, but that's just to cover up."

"I get it now." I said, looking at the clock. "Uh...professor? Isn't it past bedtime?" I asked.

"Off you go, shoo." Snape said herding us out of the office.

"Wow." Harry said running his hand through his messy hair. "I guess Snape is pretty nice."

We said our goodbyes and left for our dormitories.

**A/N: Just to say, I put Nina in Gryffindor because of her mom, the goddess Nike. Her parentage doesn't really fit with the other houses, so I put her in Gryffindor. I also made up the information about Hebe's children living to up to 5000 years if they wanted to. **


	11. Confusion

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't been in the mood...family issues...Oh! I just remembered! Dumbledore didn't die, if he did, it would practically destroy my plan. Snape might die, but I'm not completely sure yet..**

I woke up to hear grunting in my dormitory, and Pansy in my face.

"DRACO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" She squealed.

"Goodnight," I mumbled, and turned my back on her.

"Draco! You shouldn't be sleeping! You'll almost late for class! Hasn't your father taught-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY." I growled, grabbing her shirt.

Pansy gulped and said "Yes Draco, yes, I will never talk about him this way, but I must remind you once we get married-"

"WE WILL NEVER GET MARRIED. I HAVE MY EYES ON SOMEONE ELSE." I said so quietly and fiercely she immediately backed away and ran down the stairs.

Since I was already awake, I decided to get dressed and go to breakfast.

When I got downstairs, I found Pansy crying in an arm chair. Astoria came to me and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done that Draco." She told me quietly.

"Why? She insulted my father!" I nearly shouted at Astoria.

She shushed me and pulled me into my dorm where Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise were still snoring away, despite my recent conversation with Pansy.

"She's sensitive right now. Her parents are forcing her to find a boyfriend and won't let her home until she does." Astoria looked at me seriously.

"Well that's not my fault. My stomach is rumbling and food is calling me." I drawled and left my dorm.

On the way, I met Hermione, and Harry who told me how talking to Nina was.

"She listened, and seemed that she believed us. We've got to keep her believing until winter break!" Hermione told me.

"LOL" I said.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked frowning.

"Keeping her believing until winter break...all you have to do is tell her stories about camp and start training her in the Room Of Requirements!" I drawled.

"That's true." The two left and sat down at their own table.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy sat down beside me. I groaned on the inside and was about to say something but a brilliant idea came to me.

"I've heard about your situation and I know the perfect man for you!" I told her trying not to laugh.

"Who?!" Pansy instantly brightened up.

"Ronald Weasley!" I said.

She got up and started heading to the Gryffindor table.

"Pansy, wait." I called.

She came back.

"Why don't you wait until a teacher pair you up with him? I'm sure going over there would be awkward!"

"Hmmmm, that's true." She said thoughtfully. "I'll wait."

Before I dug in, I went to the fire pit and scraped my food in.

When I passed Snape, I told him my plan.

"So, I need you to..." I whispered in his year. Now I just have to wait until potions class.

* * *

_**(Potions Class)**_

"I hope you have all listened to my class yesterday. We are going to make our love potions today. I forbid any of you to use it on one another. If anyone does, they will be using the blood quill." Snape said waving a quill in front of him.

"For those who don't know what a blood quill is," Snape quickly added hearing the murmur of unsureness. "A blood quill is a quill which you write on a piece of paper, with your own blood. I'm sure you'll discover how it works once you've tried it." Snaped smirked at the class.

Gasps could be heard around the room.

"Now get started!" Snaped waved quill and everyone scrambled to get started.

"Oh, I forgot." Snape looked like he could smack himself on the head.

"You will be doing this in partners." He started reading off a list of names.

I was partnered with Hermione, Pansy was partnered with Ron, and Harry was partnered with Ginny.

Thankfully, I was able to talk with Hermione while we were doing our potions. I made sure we had some arguments so we wouldn't be suspected.

When we were finished, Snape asked us to see if the potion would work. He gave us 2 parrots. One female, one male.

"Um..." I mumbled.

"I know!" Shouted Hermione. "Accio cup!"

A cup flew into her hands.

"What are you going to do with that cup?" I asked her.

She ignored me and poured some of the potion into the cup. Then, she coaxed the male to drink some while ordering me to hold the female in front of his face.

"Yes!" I shouted, earning some looks my way from the Slytherins, and glares from Gryffindors.

"Professor Snape." I said quieter. "We've finished."

"Ahhh, good. Meet me in my office at quarter to five." Snape turned around and left to talk to Harry.

Hermione and I shared a glance.

What could he possibly want with us?


End file.
